User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sept ● Oct Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Question on the shortest song.... Hey...I'm wondering if "Space Adventure" should be the shortest Phineas and Ferb song...because the length is 00:05....because it says that the song "I Want Nothing" is the shortest song, but the song's length is 00:08 Clanice 11:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : "Space Adventure" is a jingle, "I Want Nothing" is an actual song. : Although, the shortest jingle is not "Space Adventure", it's tied between Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus and "So Peanutty" with 0:04. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Still to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Wheres the bunny? Is there/going to be a page for the Wheres the Bunny? Sweepstakes? I entered the code for it and i can tell you what some of the prizes are if there is. - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." 02:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : We've got a blog about it, but it might be worthwhile to make a page for it. I'll look for the Nesquik next time I go into the grocery store. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I just found it at the store tonight. As soon as I use enough to fish out the game piece (I don't want to cheat and pour it out just to get the "prize") and see what it's about, we can work on a page. The contest will be going on through the end of March, so it's definitely something we should bring to everyone's attention, just like we did with the Summer Vacation Summerizer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request I made a rollback request a couple days ago, which I think I made a mistake somewhere when I made it, and it hasn't been looked into yet. I rather not fix it myself cause I might just make it worse -- steve26113 08:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like I need to fix the template you tried to use, then I can check on your request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Alternate reality problem and a blog "User:travisplatypus" change the Candace (alternate reality) to Candace Flynn (Alternate Reality) can you sort this out? Patrickau 26 02:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Second note: he also created a blog that you and Topher208 that deleted before about a fan-fiction. Patrickau 26 03:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think you got the first one straightened out already. We never hear her last name in those futures, so we don't know if she kept her maiden name or hypenated it like her mom did, or if she even got married at all. There were two alternate realities, and we use lower case for descriptions instead of capitalized for a formal title. So, it's just "Candace (alternate realities)". : For the blog, this time it's just a preview with a link to where the main story is, so that should be okay. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Fanon Wiki I have create a Spanish version if the fanon wiki and was wondering if you could tell me how you got the P&F logo on here. Travisplatypus 03:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : At the bottom of the screen is the "My Tools" link and inside that, you'll find the Theme Designer. You can use that to upload the picture that you've chosen for your wordmark. It has to be a .png file and 250x65 in size. : Now, if you need help creating one, we should be able to do that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Picture Since the page Learn to Draw Disney Phineas and Ferb recently renamed as Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, could you please rename File:Learn to Draw Disney PnF - back cover.JPG to Learn to Draw PnF - back cover? I would do it, but it seems like the Rename option is locked. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in, but can you also please remove the extra .jpg from File:The life of a superhero is a lonely one.jpg.jpg? I can't rename images either and that name has been there since September. Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 18:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::To both parties: Renaming pictures is an admin-only thing, unfortunately. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 18:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Both have been fixed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Deleting unused picture Yeah, I have deleted some avatar also some others fan art pictures that were in poor quality and duplicated. The only pictures that I don't delete were yours and the other admins and users pictures then were posted with links in the gallery and other articles. Also, the fan-art that I don't delete were the ones put in their user account that were pretty legal in my point of view. Right now, I'm trying to delete some fan-art and some unused pictures and poor quality in the years before but I also check who uploaded the pictures, and if some picture that I delete that you think is important, you can bring it back or tell me what pictures they are then I'll undo it immediately. Patrickau 26 14:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) PS - I reach the end of the line of the pictures so I'm done for now. Patrickau 26 14:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Trolling The wikia user "SonicAndKnuckles" has been trolling on a wiki I go to, and he said he's gonna spam this one: here. Everything's Better With Perry 20:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : He's been here a couple of months ago and already expressed his opinion about this show. I think you and the others have correctly identified this person as a troll. Therefore, the less fuss you make over what he is doing, the less attention he gets and the less fun it is for him. If he comes back here, then we'll deal with it and go on with life. : However, if he gets to be too much of a problem on Random-Ness (such as continuing to be trollish even when people are not responding to him), have an admin block him for five years with a reason of "COPPA violation". According to his profile page, he shouldn't have an account due to his age. See COPPA and the Membership section of Wikia's Terms of Use. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : I, basically is the same age as that troll, that's why I just came up with a profile page for my IP instead of violating COPPA. 09:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Characters question Hey, I'm user:Trolypac, I have a question, in the "characters" page, the Major characters, the order should be changed, i think, the order could be: first, Mom, then Isabella, then Baljeet, Buford, Dad, Jeremy, Stacy, Carl, Vanessa, Fireside Girls (by separate), Charlene, Norm, I also think that, then Roger and Irving, should be here too. Answer me, I ask u because u are an admin...what do u think? Trolypac 06:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : I forgot how we set up that page. I think we just listed them as we saw the characters. I can check to see if they should be in a different order. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Blog post feature Hi RRabbit42, I spotted your and I'd like to feature it in our new blog series Wiki Wisdom on Community Central . The Help page you wrote is super and informative and I think it would be a great blog post. You can see the very first blog post we did here so you can get an idea of what it will look like. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions! Thanks! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 06:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : I left you a message back on Community. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Blog deleting Sorry about that, I was just deleting some very old blog from 2010 below, and some of the short ones this year with some of it were completely nonsense to talk about. I might or didn't delete some of your and the other Admins blogs since I'll let you decide it for yourselves if you wanna keep it. Right now, I'm checking on the unused redirect list to delete some few redirect that were never used right now. Lately, I'm just trying to clean up the wikia here. Patrickau 26 09:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wide blocked needed:URGENT! You need a person who blocks all wikis on a user to block Jack's Poose Pic everywhere. He blocked JeremyCreek on the Nick wiki, even though he was trying to make things better. I assume he is abusing his admin rights he got last night. Reply ASAP. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : I saw that, and I was actually in the middle of working on something there when he blocked me. He had brought up a problem that people would create pages for shows that Nickelodeon runs but didn't create and he wants to just focus on original programming. I said I would create a sandbox page to present an idea to him. I started on this yesterday and created two support pages for the sandbox. He saw those, deleted them and blocked me for "Disrespecting administrative order", and he claimed that I had agreed that those kinds of pages shouldn't be added, which is twisting around what I actually said. : I talked with him a little bit and it just reinforced what I knew already knew: he wants what he wants and he won't let anyone say differently. Even though he unblocked me, I am not going to edit on that wiki any more. It's not worth the hassle because he'll just run roughshod over everyone else and he now has administrator rights to make sure he gets his way. : Unfortunately, even though the blocks he placed on you, me and Jeremy Creek could be considered an abuse of administrator privilege, there isn't grounds to request that Wikia disable his account. He is already permanently blocked on this wiki for vandalism and lying about why he was doing it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Then get someone to do so or he could blocked everyone on that wiki. That is what it could become. A Hitler. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: He probably will. But until it happens enough that a case can be presented to Wikia, they will consider it a local matter that has to be settled on that wiki. One admin left, but there's still one more besides Jack. They will probably butt heads in the future, so for now, it's probably best to just sit back and wait. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was able to talk to the admin who gave him the rights on DisneyWIki. He promptly revoked them and blocked him for a month for:Removing content from pages: I don't know but I'm pretty sure this is a good choice. You've been removing good content on pages, not listening to me who's higher than you and I just don't know what you are doing anymore. Sorry.). Whew! Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) And so it begins. 14 minutes after being blocked, an anonymous user who has never been to that wiki before shows up and begins defending Jack. Same thing he's done here and on other wikis. This will be followed by other accounts and other IP addresses, all rushing to his cause, all sockpuppets. I've jumped in, leaving a pretty obvious hint that he's sockpuppeting. Let's see what happens. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : The answer to that was more sockpuppeting and he is now permanently blocked on that wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Another Wiki Wide Ban On the fanon wiki, a user named Travisplatypus has been renaming people's pages to a "cancelled pages" category and when asked to stop, he impersonated Isabella and Lego Liker on the wiki to get me to stop scolding him. Based on his history here and on other wikis, would it be possible to ban him? Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 17:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : As you've already seen on the other wiki, I've fixed it. I'll try to watch for other problems in the future, but at the moment, a block isn't required. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates Do you mind if I use Template:Quote and Template:Infobox character on ''The Angry Beavers'' Wiki? The former so I could add to the episode pages which have the Quotes section and the latter as I'm not too impressed with the default infobox character template. Thanks in advance. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Go right ahead. If you have any questions about how they work, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I imported the templates to The Angry Beavers wiki and yes; I do have a question. How does the Infobox character template work? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I should be able to stop by later this week. I thought we had the documentation cleaned up for it, but I can double-check it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Another one... User:Idon'tknowwhichgodtoworship just removed everything from Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet. He's probably doing one as I type. Please block him, and thanks in advance. Now if you'd be kind enough to' [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''point it at my face to]] blast me... 22:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Idon'tknowwhichgodtoworship was also blocked for 3 days for profanity on DisneyWiki. Sources:http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zira&diff=prev&oldid=144239 and http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=John_Clayton&diff=prev&oldid=144243 Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Don't worry, I block him for 3 days for now on your behalf. Patrickau 26 00:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Plus, is there a Religion Policy here? 12:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) When I saw that user name for the first time, I wondered if there might be a problem. But, until it happened, it was just a concern. I think the closest we have to a religion policy would be how we handle off topic subjects. If it was brought up in an episode, then we could have some general info about the religion. For example, Isabella and her mom are Jewish, so it would be appropriate to have info about that, in context of the episode it appeared. But once you start getting into details, that's where people start getting into arguments. We would have to shut down any discussions at that point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Please update the Community messages. Patrickau 26 is already an admin so the message regarding the nomination and voting is outdated. —Michael.F 18:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : I think I can find a few new things to add to it now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) NEW PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI IN SPANISH! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot is a bot Hello Ferbot's owner, Ferbot has been flagged as a bot user on Phineas and Ferb Wiki Vietnamese, hope you know this. Note: This message to both RRabbit and Topher •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '''(☎ leave a message ♪) 04:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Since I haven't been over there in a while, you will need to tell me what you want Ferbot to change. I'm still having some problems with my Internet connection, but I'm close to getting it straightened out. So hopefully I can catch up yet again with what's been going on. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Update I suggest you update MediaWiki:Createpage-dialog-message1 with the new navigation layout, since the Page Creation Portal link is in a different menu. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 13:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Done. Thanks for catching that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nominate Isabella and Lego Liker? Please? Hey I wanted to ask you if you could evaluate Isabella and Lego Liker for a possible nomination for Chat Mod. Isabella and Lego Liker has shown good qualities and is always in the chat room, when some chat mods are not present. This nomination would help to combat profanity, since the Isabella and Lego Liker is always in the chat room. Thanks again for the menu. MysteriousForce 00:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Patrickau26 gave me chatmod rights since he was on chat at the time. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Twitter box on Mainpage Hi RRabbit, do you think we should add a twitter box to the mainpage? Because I'm not be able to edit MediaWiki here, so I try in Template pages. For the Twitter box example view, look at my sandbox Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Sandbox/Xiao Qiao. If you like my idea, you could create MediaWiki:Twitter by copying, correct a bit from my Template:Twitter and using the simple Twitter instead of my code " " along with a few errors. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : I can see the Twitter feed inside your sandbox, but as soon as I try editing it to switch from the to jus Twitter, the preview won't display it. I think I need a little more help to figure this out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Because you have created MediaWiki:Twitter, so Twitter works easily now, you know, preview display may not be available some times, here is the result of the code with out Twitter Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Marekos1996 21:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday, RRabbit! ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 22:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Boss! MysteriousForce 23:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday! :) Tpffan leave a message :D 02:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Best wishes!!! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 03:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"Sounds like a vampire to me!" 03:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Seems I'm late. Happy Birthday, RRabbit! Aurablase10000 04:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Just on the main page when I saw. Went to your talk page to see I was beaten by 7 people :D Well, anyway, hope you had a great birthday! [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 14:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks to everyone. Part of it was spent trying to get my Internet connection working again. It's still flakey, but for the moment I can try to get some things caught up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday... u know... better late than never. Trolypac 18:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Happy (late birthday) Wiki Wisdom Hi RRabbit42, your blog post is live on Wiki Wisdom: Reacting to Trolls and Vandalism. Feel free to answer the comments or weigh in with the users. ;) It looks great! Thank you for writing such an informative HelpPage! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 24.57.117.243 made an extremely inappropriate edit on The Secret of Success. Here's proof: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Secret_of_Success&diff=352753&oldid=345866 Please ban him. Thanks. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 21:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I took care of it and block him for a month for that stunt. Patrickau 26 00:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Thanks. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 02:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Way to go Just wanted to say congratulations on your Dealing with Trolls and Vandalism blog getting put up on Wiki Wisdom. Very good article. ("If I can't do what I want, I'll make sure no one else can use the wiki, either.") Good analogy. Rings a few bells. TheShadowCrow 22:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I also want to say congrats on the help page Dealing with Trolls and Vandalism being mentioned on Wiki Wisdom. Plently of good info in it. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 23:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) a profane word Sorry RRabbit42, but I used a profane word on my user page talking about the TV movie. you can find me in the "Users Who Liked Seeing Isabella Kiss Phineas" category page on the left side above AgentPRocks2722 :I deleted it. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Since you seemed to be trying to fix it and didn't know how, it's now settled and we don't need to do anything else. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi, RRabbit! So, I was looking for a nice signature, I had an idea: using the same letters of Phineas and Ferb logo to write my username. So, I did it. I really liked my work, so I decided training that. Then, I saw your username and thought it would be perfect to train, because it has a lot of letters that are already in the Logo and some that aren't there, like "R" (capital), "T", and "42". So, I made it! I'm leaving this message to show it to you, because, after all, it's your name. You can use it however you like. Here it is. By the way, congratulations for your article in Wiki Wisdom! 16:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : That's pretty good. I usually don't like fancy signatures, but I may give that a try. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome! A.J ice sockpuppet Remember the user A.J. ice you blocked about a month ago? Well he makes many sockpuppets including A.J ice. Twelve to be exact, and will make many more. Lots of people message Pat for some to o kick-ban, Maybe there is some way to make him stop him. : If this has been happening on other wikis, you will need to tell me what those wikis are before I can do any more research. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hello RRabbit, I have created a Twitter page for PF wiki in vi at http://twitter.com/#!/pfwiki_vi but I but I do not know how tweet automatic update the Wiki Activity to Twitter, how can you do that? I really need your help. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 06:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Topher set it up and I can't remember how he did that. It's set to watch our new pages, but I think we've got in on about a 12 hour delay so we can catch some of the fake pages that are created before they're tweeted. You will need to ask him. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks, I will ask him for it. About main page, can you fix the width of twitter box in MediaWiki:Twitter, I see the width at the present is 280px, while the right column of main page is about 290px or a bit larger. :: •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 06:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Tour De Ferb request permission to change tour de ferb-phineas and ferb family christmas' broadcast number since tour de ferb is the official 130th episode. PnFforever 07:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Which page is this on? There's several episodes between "Tour" and the upcoming Christmas show. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Remember the movie,it's broadcast num. is not 130 but Tour de Ferb is so the episodes Tour de Ferb to A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas's broadcast number are 130 to 139.-PnFforever 12:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) helping the wiki Hello RRabbit42, I have been checking out this wiki and others and for the content we manage and edit here this a very solid wiki. I was thinking if we could implement an "User of the Month" idea for the Main Page or an achievement and trophy program to reward editors. I don't care for recognition or achievements myself, but I would like to stimulate other editors to keep the wiki clean and growing, with 30 or more editors that make 10 contributions a day we should be in top shape. Tell me what you think about it. It's some mysterious force! Whatever they build every day gets taken away! 02:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : There was another person that came up with a similar idea and put it in a blog. We were going to check it a bit more because it initially sounded like a "vote for your favorite user" kind of thing, rather than spotlighting someone who did well during that time. The idea of a featured user is good. We will just need to figure out how to put it into place. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you unbanned me because I made a huge mistake again in front of Isabella and the Lego Liker. Please give me a last chance and I promise that won't do it again. I'm sorry. <:'-( Disneydude94 01:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 01:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot with community Hi RRabbit, we have discussed about this problem before and now I will try to help you solve this problem. In order to run Ferbot in all PF affiliated wikis, the first thing, Ferbot need to be given admin's rights by the admins there and flagged as a bot by Wikia Staff. The hard thing here is Ferbot with admin rights. I believe I can convince them, with your reputation, a notable member of this community, they are applying to be joined, not you ask them. *''Vietnamese'': has been done, Dutch: both Donnax and you are admins, and Ferbot is bot, do you want him to be admin?. *''German'': Shego123 can think about it, Spainish: AndePhineas is friendly, Portuguese: I may talk to Diovos, Polish: MaLin, but she is usually inactive or Finealt, maybe. *''Wikia Staff'': Tim Quievryn believes in you. I'm going to do this now, and hope success. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Users have disagreed with me adding the RW tags on episode. If summary and initial summary amounts to only 20% of the articles, and 80& goes to all other sections, would it be in the Real World Perspective? The Movie uses the RW tag and no one complained. —Michael.F 04:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : The Real World icon and category is mainly for pages about things you and I can experience in the world. Examples include an actor like Caroline Rhea, a book you can read and games you can buy. : There are a few sections on episode pages that qualify a real world information: Background Information, Production Information, Errors and Allusions. But the rest deals with "in-universe" information, as if you and I lived in Danville near Phineas and Ferb and were hanging around with them. : The "in-universe" information makes up the majority of the page, so episodes really don't qualify to be tagged as a real world article. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Kick ban from chat and the rights of a true chat moderator Hello RRabbit42, nice to meet you again, what could a chatmod "do"? Don't understand the situation and "closing eyes" to ban someone imediately with no warning? Is that your chatmod? Or Patrickau's chatmod? See this prove first: CHAT PROVE FROM PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI CHAT I come to your wiki chat and express feeling about the unacceptance of an article Phineas and Ferb on Uncyclopedia. Candace is a bitch,... Phineas...(the words are not good). I feel so not nice about that article. When I presented my feelings and take evidence on their words from Uncyclopedia, I got kicked imediately with no warning first or something reason. But in that case, I was not at fault, and did not need any warnings, I'm not breaking any rules when I share my discomfort thinking about that Uncyclopedia article. I need an explain from you and explain from your chat moderator. When promoting some one to be admin or chatmod, you should have hesitated to think about it what you are going to do, thinking about that person history, don't arbitrarily. With a "wonderful amazing fighting history" with notable member like PFMuffinStrike, the person who "closing eyes" banned me from chat has many "good qualities" with "the trust and admiration" of your admin-Patrickau and a "October 26, 2011"-user MysteriousForce to become a really true chatmod huh? Right, RRabbit42? I'm waiting to see your explain in this talk page. Who touch me without reason will not be peace where I am. Oh, well, my history has been marred without reason at all, the Wikia log still shows I'm, or used to be a banned user here. A Wiki Tester, Aislinghope 06:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC)